My Love is Your Blood
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: "AAARGGGHHHH…. Hentikan… ampuni aku Naruto, kumohon…"    "Hahahaha… teruslah menjerit, karena jeritanmu adalah nyanyian merdu ditelingaku, ini ungkapan rasa cintaku padamu yang seimbang dengan rasa benciku padamu."    WARNING: OOC, GORE, ADEGAN BERDARAH


"AAARGGGHHHH…. Hentikan… ampuni aku Naruto, kumohon…"

"Hahahaha… teruslah menjerit, karena jeritanmu adalah nyanyian merdu ditelingaku, ini ungkapan rasa cintaku padamu yang seimbang dengan rasa benciku padamu."

_**My Love is Your Blood**_

_**By Yanz**_

_**Pairing: Naruto X Sakura**_

_**WARNING: OOC, GORE, ADEGAN BERDARAH**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

Saat kita merasakan perasaan yang namanya cinta, mungkin kita akan hanya memikirkan orang yang kita cinta, kadang rasa itu terlalu berlebihan dan akulah salah satu korban kebodohan cinta hahaha lucu sekali saat aku mulai serius membahas cinta, padahal aku cukup acuh terhadap permasalahan norak ini, tapi itu dulu.

"Hai, Sasuke, bisa kau lihat karikatur buatanku? Sangat mirip dengan Kakashi Sensei kan?" sapa gadis manis itu pada sahabatku Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya berdehem.

"Hahahahaha… lucu lucu, mirip banget, kamu keren," pujiku dengan mata berbinar.

Saat itulah aku mengenal gadis yang dapat mengisi ruang hampa dihatiku namanya Sakura, dia sahabatnya sahabatku, kami berkenalan dan dia melukis diriku dibuku tulis, aku punya saingan rupanya, yaa satu sekolah juga tau kalau aku sangat pandai menggambar tapi ternyata ada pesaing, yaitu gadis manis ini, setiap hari kami bersama untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan menyenangkan, namun kami Cuma sahabat, ya sahabat yang sangat baik, kali ini aku merasakan seseorang yang begitu berguna dan berarti buatku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Walau begitu jelas signal cinta yang dia berikan tapi aku hanya diam, aku takut… ini persahabatan yang sangat hangat dan membuatku begitu bahagia, apa jadinya kalau persahabatan ini rusak?

Tapi hati tak dapat dibohongi, 2 tahun cukup lama buat kami saling mengenal, dia bercerita kalau baru saja berakhir dari kekasihnya aha… kesempatan emas buatku.

Kalian tau tidak? Kalau menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang sangat kita cintai secara berhadapan itu bagaikan sport jantung, aku sangat ingat bagaimana sakitnya detakan jantungku yang begitu cepat saat itu.

"Berjanjilah, apapun yang aku katakan dan apapun yang kamu putuskan, aku mohon kita jangan berubah," ucapku lirih dihadapannya

"Mau ngomong apa sih, Naruto?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, tanganku sangat dingin, mungkin dia sudah tau apa yang akan aku ucapkan, "Aku mencintamu."

"Kamu jahat Naruto… kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Aku menyukaimu dari dulu."

Senyumku langsung mengembang, kupeluk erat tubuhnya, rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu detik itu juga, aku sangat bahagia.

Namun, inti cerita ini bukanlah bagaimana aku jatuh cinta, bagaimana aku menjalinnya ataupun bagaimana cara aku berkencan. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku membalas dendam.

Sebesar apa kita mencintai seseorang dan sebesar itu juga kita membencinya. Gak ada yang abadi, aku tau itu, tapi kenapa aku bodoh? Kami menjadi kekasih Cuma 2 minggu padahal bersahabat sudah 2 tahun, aku tidak percaya ini….

-Naruto… maap… maap bgt-

Smsnya jam 2 malam itu membangunkanku.

-for what?-

-qm jng marah dan jng pernah bnci aq-

-sweety, jng buat aku khawatir-

-kita putus yaaa… km tau kan aku muslim, dan km apa? Pcran tuu haram dalam agama q, kita ga punya masa dpan Naruto-

Aku tidak merespon, buat apa memang? Yang kurasakan badanku dingin, dadaku sakit, aku tidak dapat tidur semalaman semanjak baca smsnya. 3 hari aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, sakit di hati selalu mempangaruhi fisikku, bagaimana tidak, aku jadi tak nafsu makan. lagipula aku tidak mau sahabatku Sasuke melihat wajahku yang berantakan. Hpku penuh dengan smsnya Sakura yang hampir seratus Cuma bilang maaf, apa gunanya? Aku sakit, itu yang kutau.

Tapi aku coba berbesar hati, 3 hari cukup buat nenangin diri dan memaafkannya, itu jalannya fikirku.

Aku kurang kerjaan jadinya, begitu kesepian, mana janji Sakura yang tak akan berubah? Dia menjauh, aku tidak mengerti… jadi kubuka akun facebookku dari hp, aku kangen dia jadi aku buka profil facebooknya

**Sakura eaank celaluu ctiaa (nama fb disamarkan)**

**Cenengnya punya diaa, diaa tuu the best..**

Aku bingung, buat siapa statusnya? Jadi kubuka infonya, tanganku langsung bergetar, dadaku sakit, mataku mulai memerah… dia berpacaran… dengan orang yang gak lebih cakep dari aku…

"Naruto, cepat ke depan pagar, pacarmu dijemput orang," kata salah satu temanku yang belum tau info kami putus, aku langsung berlari.

BRUUUKK!

"Anjing lu? Beraninya lu ambil pacar gue!" bentakku sambil memukulnya saat si kekasih Sakura duduk di atas motornya.

Hampir saja aku menggila babi kalau tidak dihalangi Sakura, dia memintaku berbicara 4 mata di belakang sekolah.

"Maksud lu apa? Munafik lu! Bitch!"

"Biar aku jelasin.." pintanya sambil menangis.

"Gak ada, bitch… gue gak akan percaya lu, harusnya gue ingat kalau lu tukang ngibul, gue minta semua benar-benar berakhir, jangan pernah lu lihatin wajah menjijikan lu depan gue,"

4 bulan… gak ada teguran, bertemu pun kami seperti orang tak mengenal, tapi suatu hari dia tersenyum, kami berpapasan dan dia menyentuh tanganku sekitar 2 detik. Mungkin menurutnya waktu akan meluluhkan kebencianku, tidak… salah besar.

Aku sedikit heran, kenapa dia berani mendekatiku tanpa malu? Dia mulai sok akrab seperti dulu, jujur… aku senang, tapi semua sirna begitu melihat status facebooknya

**Sakura eaank celaluu ctiaa**

**JOMBLO… JOMBLO…sakura cute jomblo niii sumpah, enak banget, aq bebas!**

What the hell is that? Jadi maksudnya GUE COWOK CADANGAN? Benar-benar bitch. Tapi aku manfaatKan 'kejinakannya' buat 'rencana indah'

-kita ketemuan di BJ- aku sms dia, dan gak sampai 30 menit dia datang.

Senyum merekah tercetak jelas dibibirnya, mungkin dia fikir aku mau CLBK, poor you girl…

Aku membawanya ke rumahku yang sering sepi karena orang tuaku berkerja, senyumnya semakin mengembang, mungkin dia berharap akan terjadi 'yang iya-iya'.

"Kamu semakin cantik sweety," ucapku sambil mendekatinya.

"Ehmmm ehehehe," dia hanya tersenyum salah tingkah saat kubelai pipinya.

"Ke kamarku ya."

"Apa? Tapi aku malu kalau sekarang…"

Kukecup pipinya dengan lembut dan menuntunnya menuju kamarku.

Aku mentapnya lekat-lekat, seperti wanita kebanyakan, dia selalu salah tingkah kalau kutatap. Aku semakin merapat… mendekati wajahnya, membelai pipinya dan…

BRAAKKK!

Hantaman kerasku mendarat di pipi indahnya, owh… so sweet baby.

"APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO?"

"I love you sweety…" bisikku menggoda dan menendangnya dengan keras.

Kuangkat tubuhnya dan kuhempas ke dinding, dia sampai terkapar tak berdaya, "Naruto… akkhh…" rintihan kesakitannya tak akan membuatku iba, aku tersenyum aneh dengan tatapan kosong meraih sesuatu dalam laci, dan kembali mendekati mantaku tercinta ini, "Aku mencintamu detik ini, dan aku ingin mengukir cintaku diwajah cantikmu sayang," aku menyayatkan cuter tajam itu di wajahnya dan sukses membuatnya meraung-raung.

"KAU PSIKOPAT! ARGHHH…"

"Sssstt.. tenang sweety, nanti ukirannya jadi tak indah," kutorehkan lagi cuter itu sampai leher jenjangnya,

"Aaaahhh… hentikan! Tidak aaaarghhh.." saat dia memberontak aku kembali memukulnya dengan kuat sampai dia kembali terkapar, kusayat bibirnya lalu kujilat cuter berdarah itu, hhmmm lezat..

Dia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, hanya merintih kesakitan sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata "Rambutmu sangat indah, pantas saja banyak cowok yang suka, kau tau? Aku benci itu… Cuma aku yang boleh menyukaimu," kuambil alat cukur dan memangkas habis rambutnya, "Suaramu sangat indah dan rayuanmu juga, pasti banyak cowok yang suka, aku benci itu sweety," kutarik lidahnya dan memotongnya, hahahaha aku tertawa bahagia, entah kenapa…

"Haaaaah… aaakhh hikh.. akkhh…" dia masih terlalu cantik sepertinya… emmmhh jarinya begitu indah apalagi kukunya hahahaha aku tak ingin jari ini memikat jadi kupotong semua jarinya, dia hanya memejamkan rapat matanya, mungkin dia ngeri melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tak beraturan, hahaha air matanya terus mengalir dengan rintihan tertahan

wajahnya sudah penuh dengan ukiran cintaku, emmm aku sayat-sayat saja tubuh indahnya supaya tak ada yang memandangnya lagi. Apa aku gila? Mungkin, cinta ini begitu besar dan tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, aku ingin memilikimu seorang sweety… kalau masih bergerak dia tetap memikat, dan aku benci itu, aku tikam dadanya dengan garpu yang kugunakan tadi sore waktu aku makan di kamar,

"AAAAAARGHHH…. AAAH… HIKH…" emmm dia terus menggerang dengan suaranya yang tidak jelas… aku begitu geram dan memeluknya begitu erat, kuciumi tubuhnya penuh cinta, dia terus menangis.. cep cep.. aku bangkit untuk mengambil jeruk nipis dan garam di dapur, aha! Ini akan menambah kenikmatan malam kami hmmm…

"AAAAAKKHHH AAHHH…." Gadis lemah ini hanya bisa menggerang saat kutabur garam di luka menganga di sekitar tubuhnya, emmm tak lupa kuperas jeruk… dia begitu lezat dimataku, tentunya tak akan menarik di mata cowok lain… sepanjang malam aku sayat tubuhnya, darah pun membanjiri kamarku.

Aku kembali keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Hahaha aku datang dengan membawa besi pipa yang runcing di ujungnya beserta palu besar, aku terus tertawa iblis, dia hanya menggeleng ketakutan. Kudekati dia, air matanya kembali mengalir deras, aku berjongkok di hadapannya, kutarik kakinya, kuarahkan besi runcing tadi di mata kakinya setelah itu kupukul besi disisi yang lain sehingga besi runcing itu melesat masuk dalam kakinya, "AAAAAKKHH… aaaaahhh… aah…" aku hanya tersenyum iblis melihatnya menjerit.

Butuh tenaga yang banyak buatku menembuskan besi itu melewati tulangnya hingga terlihat jerih payahku membuahkan hasil, serpihan tulang dan sumsumnya keluar dari arah mata kakinya yang lain, lalu kuraih kakinya yang lain dan kembali menancapkan besi itu ke mata kakinya hingga kedua kakinya menyatu. "Aaaah… aah.. arrrggghhh..." rintihnya.

"Aku akan menyiksamu sampai aku puas hahaha…" aku tertawa dengan tatapan aneh.

Lalu aku mengambil beberapa jarum pentul, kutancapkan dikelopak matanya, di keningnya, pipinya, bahkan bibirnya, anggap saja terapi aku puntur dariku hahahaha

Kuambil beberapa botol bir, setelah itu kuhempaskan ke lantai, kuangkat tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya diserpihan beling tersebut.

cepat atau lambat dia akan mati.. tusukan terakhir kutancapkan di kepalanya menggunakan pisau dapur. Ah… nafasnya hilang? Kenapa secepat ini? Tidak! Cintaku tidak boleh mati! Dia milikku, hanya milikku, selamanya milikku, bukan milikmu tuhan! Ooh… aku mulai sadar betapa gilanya aku dan kepanikan terus menghantuiku… aku pembunuh… kutatap pisau yang menancap di kepala Tania, kucabut dan kutusukkan ke tubuhku, ekkh… sakit ternyata mati itu, hahaha aku akan mati… aku pun memeluk kekasih manisku erat sampai hembusan nafas terakhirku.

END

NP: boring ya? Hahaha padahal ini cerpen aku tulis sepenuh hati, sepenuh hati aku ingin membunuh mantan kekasihku.

~Daniel POV~

SALAM KENAL ini cerita sebenarnya bukan ffn tapi cerpen biasa yang aku buat terus aku edit nama tokohnya, maaf kalau rada ngawur, kebetulan aku suka film naruto jadi aku coba masukin ke cerita naruto Namaku adalah Daniel Yanuar, umurku 19 tahun di bulan februari nanti, aku hanya pelajar biasa yang memiliki otak dibawah rata-rata, aku tinggal di Banjarmasin, hobiku menggambar, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, aku suka korea dan jepang, aku bukanlah orang yang rajin membaca apalagi menulis, namun cerita yang berjudul 'cowok rasa apel' yang aku baca diinternet menyadarkanku, aku jadi suka membaca dan menulis, sekarang bagiku menulis itu bagaikan duniaku , aku dapat hanyut dalam duniaku sendiri, dunia fantasi bagiku karena aku lebih suka menulis hal yang gak masuk akal dari pada realistis, aku juga suka raditya dika, andai aku punya selera humor bagus sepertinya pasti ceritaku asik u.u yasudah… aku bingung mau mengatakan apa. Apa cukup perkenalanku? Adakah lagi hal yang perlu ditanyakan?


End file.
